Sportsmanship
by MobBob
Summary: Request by soccerguy0898: After the capture the flag game, Clarisse shows up to Percy's cabin to show him how victories are celebrated at Camp Half-Blood. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

Percy stared at the ceiling of his new cabin. Ever since Poseidon had claimed him as his son, Percy was going to stay here. Sure, it was lonely, but it was nice to know that there was at least some place where he belonged. Plus, he had sometime alone to himself to think. He thought about the capture the flag game and how he won. He thought about how he had defeated the Ares and he thought about how Annabeth was now acting all weird to him. But mostly he thought about his father. He wondered why he had chosen this time to claim him, right during the middle of a what could easily turn into World War Three. In an instant, he had gone from finally having the father he always wanted to getting thrown in the middle of a crisis that could end the world. Percy was so caught up in his musing that he almost didn't notice the sound of footsteps outside his cabin.

Percy shot up out of his bed and got to his feet. While initially startled, he quickly assumed it was probably either Grover or Annabeth, come to tell him it was dinnertime. Well, likely not Annabeth. Percy went over to the cabin door and opened it. Outside was Clarisse, standing in front of him. Percy's heart immediately sank. Since he had beaten her cabin during the capture the flag game, Percy had made sure to stay away from Clarisse. She had probably come here for some revenge. Percy wouldn't put it past her. "Hey Clarisse. Um why are you here?"

"Let's cut the crap and get to it," said Clarisse.

"Get to it?" said Percy.

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "You beat us at capture the flag. Remember?"

"Oh, I get it now." Percy put his guard up. "Okay, let's do this. I've beat you before and I'll do it again."

Clarisse laughed. "I'm not here to fight you."

"Then why are you here?" said Percy, still keeping his guard up.

"Did Annabeth tell you about the bet we have during the capture the flag games?" said Clarisse.

Percy gave her a confused look. "You guys have a bet going on? I didn't know about that. What'd you guys bet?"

Clarisse smiled. "Here, I'll show you."

"What're you going...what are you doing?" Percy struggled as Clarisse pushed him back into his cabin and up against the wall near his bed. She pinned him against the wall.

"Come on Percy," said Clarisse. "You'll definitely enjoy this."

"Why are you..." Percy's voice trailed off as Clarisse grabbed his pants and unzipped his jeans. He suddenly decided not to fight Clarisse. He watched as she pulled his jeans to the ground and she began taking off his boxers. He felt a little self-conscious as his erection was exposed, but Clarisse seemed fine with it, maybe even impressed.

She looked up at him. "So, Annabeth didn't tell you about this?"

"No," said Percy. "But if she had, I probably would have fought harder."

"I can get behind that." Clarisse turned her attention back to Percy's erection. She started by experimentally licking the tip with her tongue. This got Percy even harder. Her tongue then traveled down his shaft. This action sent chills through Percy's body. A light-headed sensation came over him. He felt like he was going to pass out. He moved over to his bed, Clarisse following. Percy lay down on the bed, while Clarisse's head bobbed up and down his shaft. Percy could feel the blood drain from his head and to his loins. He moaned as Clarisse took her mouth off his erection and began licking his balls. This was enough to send Percy over the edge and soon Clarisse's face was covered in his semen.

Percy got up and looked for something to wipe Clarisse's face with. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry. That's what's supposed to happen." Before Percy could hand Clarisse a tissue, she began licking Percy's semen off of her face. Percy just watched, completely mesmerized. Clairsse noticed this and laughed at his ignorance. She laid down next to Percy, putting her arm over his chest. "So, was this your first time or something?"

"Uh yeah," said Percy. "No girl's never done that to me."

Clarisse ran her hand through Percy's hair. Eventually she got up. "You know, since this is your first time, you probably didn't get to enjoy it that much. That's how it is with first times."

"Oh I definitely enjoyed it," said Percy.

"Well, you'll enjoy it even more the second time," said Clarisse as she put her lips around Percy's tip.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Apparently soccerguy0898 didn't think blowjobs counted as sex and wants a rewrite where they have actual sex.**

"Did Annabeth tell you about the bet we have during the capture the flag games?" said Clarisse.

Percy gave her a confused look. "You guys have a bet going on? I didn't know about that. What'd you guys bet?"

Clarisse smiled. "Here, I'll show you."

"What're you going...what are you doing?" Percy struggled as Clarisse pushed him back into his cabin and up against the wall near his bed. She pinned him against the wall.

"Come on Percy," said Clarisse. "You'll definitely enjoy this."

"Why are you..." Percy's voice trailed off as Clarisse grabbed his pants and unzipped his jeans. He suddenly decided not to fight Clarisse. He watched as she pulled his jeans to the ground and she began taking off his boxers. He felt a little self-conscious as his erection was exposed, but Clarisse seemed fine with it, maybe even impressed.

She looked up at him. "So, Annabeth didn't tell you about this?"

"No," said Percy. "But if she had, I probably would have fought harder."

"I can get behind that." Clarisse got off her knees and pushed Percy to his bed. She stood over him and changed out of her clothes in what Percy could only describe as economical speeds. Before he knew what was happening, Clarisse handed him a condom. Even though he hadn't done this before, Percy knew what to do thanks to sex ed class. He tore off the wrapper and put the condom over his erection. This was somewhat harder than it was in class, as Clarisse actually had to help him adjust it. Once the condom was positioned tightly around Percy, Clarisse got on top of him. She gave a light gasp as Percy was inserted in her. She then began riding him, bucking her hips back and forth. For Percy, this was exhilarating. Sure, he had nothing to compare this to, but he was pretty sure that Clarisse was good at sex. She seemed to have a lot of stamina and rough, but in a good way. Clarisse leaned down and bit Percy's nipple. He shuddered and she bit him again, this time much harder. Percy wasn't phased. In fact he was more turned on. He wondered if maybe he was into that stuff. Clarisse got up and Percy got a good look at her breasts. Almost instinctively, Percy's hands shot up and squeezed them. They felt nice and firm. Clarisse's nipples grew harder in Percy's hands as his thumb ran over them. Soon Percy was excited. Too excited. A worried look came over his face as a strange feeling shot up through his loins. Before he could do anything, he had come.

Percy got up, completely embarassed. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry. That happens." She laid down next to Percy, putting her arm over his chest. "So, was this your first time or something?"

"Uh yeah," said Percy. "No girl's never done that to me."

Clarisse ran her hand through Percy's hair. Eventually she got up. "You know, since this is your first time, you probably didn't get to enjoy it that much. That's how it is with first times."

"Oh I definitely enjoyed it," said Percy.

"Well, you'll enjoy it even more the second time," said Clarisse as she put her lips on Percy's mouth.


End file.
